


I Don't Want It To Be Over

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Room, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: To protect their lives, Jester and Fjord must hide out together.Look, you've all read this kind of thing before ;)From the Prompt:Fjord/Jester, "I don't want it to be over."





	I Don't Want It To Be Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessAmericaChavez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/gifts).



It had started with a poisoning attempt, then an assassin in the night.  When Fjord had killed the assassin, they thought it was over.  But then another came.  And then another.  And then Jester had been killed in her sleep.

Fjord remembered that most of all.  Beau shouting--no, crying--out in the early hours of the morning.  No one had ever heard her react like that before--too full of emotion for anything to be right.  When Fjord got to the room, everyone else was already there, filling the small space, surrounding Jester's bed.  In the center of the group was Beau, cradling Jester in her arms.  He had been able to tell at a glance that she was gone.  The spark that had made Jester Jester, the energy that had always crackled around her, brimming over, was gone.  She was empty.

They had pooled every coin they had--every platinum, gold, silver, and copper--and they still had come up short.  So they sold their magic items: Fjord, a sword that he had recovered from an ancient battleground; Molly, his amulet of protection; Beau, her googles; Caleb, one of his spell books; Nott, her endless flask; Yasha her boots.  It had been just enough.

The ritual had been long and they each gave their contribution--a little piece of themselves.  At the end, when Jester finally stirred, they had all launched themselves on her, enveloping her in an enormous hug.  Jester had said "This is a wonderful way to wake up in the morning!" and then passed out into a deep sleep.

The planning had come after that.  Caleb had searched for the perpetrators, while Molly cursed in Infernal.  The Mighty Nein agreed: they were going to find whoever was responsible for this and make them pay.

Neither Fjord nor Jester had been happy when the group told them they couldn’t, that they were going to hide and be safe.  But (after an hour of arguing) that's how they had found themselves tucked away in a small inn while the rest of the Mighty Nein tracked down whoever was hunting the two of them down.

They had talked a bit at first, learning a little more about each other.  It was nice to be able to talk like they had when they’d first started travelling together.  The others were nice, but it kept them apart.  They’d shared a lot of things early on and now they could do it again.

When they ran out of things to say, it was enough to just be together.  Jester sketched, sometimes sitting for hours giggling to herself as she created her own worlds on the page.  Fjord read through some books (Caleb had given him some to help him understand magic better) and cleaned his equipment.  Every once in a while, they would glance up at each other at the same time and smile.

One night, Fjord went down to the inn’s kitchen and cooked a meal.  He’d had some practice and he thought it would make Jester happy.  A few silver got them a table in their room with a fancy cloth and some candles.  He didn’t even know why he wanted candles.  When Jester clapped her hands and laughed, then he knew why.

Another day, Jester convinced Fjord to listen to her read _Tusk Love_.  She put on an accent for each character, posing dramatically on her bed, book outstretched, emoting with every word, until Fjord couldn’t help but erupt in laughter.  He’d never seen Jester smile that broadly before.

Finally, the day came when a message sparked in Jester’s ear.  It was Caleb.  They had found the source of the attacks and taken care of it.  It was safe to leave.  They would all rendezvous tomorrow at the agreed location.  Jester relayed the message, blinking back tears.

“Hey there, what’s the matter?”  Fjord cupped her chin, lifted her face.  “We’re safe now.”

"But I don't want it to be over."  She pouted and gave a half-hearted bounce on the bed.

Fjord gave her a soft smile.  “I know we’ve had a lot of fun this past week, but you know it can’t last forever.”

“But I had other things I wanted to do!”

Fjord sat down next to Jester on the bed and hugged her close.  “We don’t have to leave until morning.  How about we see how much we can cram into one night?”

“Really?”  Jester’s smiled.  “You think we can?”

“I don’t see why not.”  Fjord smiled at Jester’s smile.  He felt that warm glow that always caught him by surprise.

Jester gave another, heartier bounce and landed a peck on his lips.  Fjord felt his cheeks go hot, a very different warmness than he’d felt just a moment before.  Jester’s smile was broad and mischievous now, as she reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  When she was done, she fell back on the bed, teasingly poking Fjord with a toe.  “Exactly how much can you cram into one night, Fjord?”

Fjord realized just how much he didn’t want this to be over.


End file.
